Hidden secrets
by TwilightShutter
Summary: Two twins.Seven guys.One secret.When breaking two expensive vases, Kitty and Neko are put to be hosts.There will be lies,secrets,friends,enemies,and maybe a little...love?You just have to read to find out!
1. Plotting

Me:TwilightShutter here with my first Ouran story here!

Kyoya:You do know that you have to do the disclaimer.

Me:*Face Palm*How could I forget that!

Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran High School host club but I do own Kitty-chan and Neko-chan!

Kitty-chan:Hey!Only Hunny can call us that!

Neko-chan:*shrugs*

Me:*giggles*Enjoy!

* * *

"When is the first day of school?"I asked,rubbing my eyes because the sun had given me an unwanted awakening that left me sleepy.

"Towmorrow dear Kitty"My sister Neko answered while hitting me in the face with her glossy amber hair.

"Really?I thought it was just yesterday that we were getting on the plane to Japan"I said,smiling back at the thought of our old home in Alabama.

"It was"She grumbled,thinking of how she and her sister and got all A's and both had a talent for drawing.

"No wonder we got into Ouran"I said,crossing my arms while reading my sisters mind.

"I was just thinking that!"Neko yelled,tackling me and ruffling my hair that was the same as hers while our icy blue eyes met.

"Ok let's just go"I said,running to my room in our 52 room mansion.

The lights were off so I turned them on while the pink cherry blossom Walls turned a deep hazel color as the sun ricocheted off the room and handcrafted furniture that was over in the corner next to my queen size Cherry blossom painted bed while posters of my favorite anime TV shows were scattered along the walls. I gazed up at my Cherry red roof and thought of how we got here.

**Flashback**

_It was a sunny few days before school started in our house..._**  
**

_"Guess what?We got full scholarships to Ouran Acadamey!"Neko had yelled._

_"Ouran!OMG!That is the most amazing thing I have ever heard!"I yelled,hugging her in the process._

_"Don't kill me in the process!I want to see the cute boys!"She said while wiggling away from my killer death hug._

_"Hey remember our saying"I said While dancing around._

_"Twins stick together forever!"we said in unsion while locking arms and packing up our stuff._

_Mother had been happy to move because we had just invested a penny in something in the stock market and now we are rich so our friends were able to move with us so we can see them whenever we want._

**End of flashback**

"So...I don't like the uniforms for girls."I said to Neko with a brow raised as I entered her room.

"I don't either so let's go as boys and trick some dudes!"she said while smiling a devilish grin.

"You read my mind"I said with a grin such as hers.

Now to make a plan...

* * *

Me:Hey guys!Sorry for such a short story and don't forget to review!

Hunny:Kitty-chan,Neko-chan,Do you want some cake?

Togeather:Umm...ok?

Disclaimer:Can I have some?

Tamaki:Silly Disclaimer,Cake is for REAL people!

Disclaimer:*goes and sits in Tamaki's emo corner*

Tamaki:Hey!That is MY emo corner!

Hunny:Mori?

Mori:Hmm...?

Hunny:*Face palm*

Mori:*Face palm*

Me:Um...Bye?


	2. Long day

Me:Hello!This is me second chapter of Hidden Secrets!Also I won't forget the disclaimer!*glances at Kyoyoa*

Kyoyoa:Then do it.*Serious face*

Me:Fine geez!

Disclaimer:I don't own Ouran Highschool host club!*LOL face*

Me:Umm...I won't even ask so enjoy the story!

* * *

"Great" I murmured,glancing at my was the first day of school and she was still in bed.

"School." I said,poking her in the face while my ears were twitching because we going to be late!

"Fine" she grumbled while getting into a sitting position on her bed because she had stayed up all night with me to get the plan done and did I mention that we were going to prank some guys at a private school?

"Let's go put on our uniforms" I suggested to my grumpy sister while getting out the bandages from the first-aid kit because we were girls with big boobs to put it in guy language so we had to use bandages to wrap them up.I mean,who ever heard of a pair of guys who had women breasts?

After we wrapped up our um... Items we put on our uniforms because this was going to be a loooooooong day.

(AT OURAN)

"Welcome to Ouran"our driver said helping us out of the car.

"Woah"we said in unison while looking at the extravagant building with round eyes.

The giant building had over took the view of the forest and there was a garden out back while several music rooms and libraries were scattered around the truly private academy.

"Kitty?" I faintly heard my sister ask.

"yep?"

"What do you like in a boy?

Did she really say that?I never really liked a boy,nor ever kissed because if they liked me I just shoved them into the friend zone because I didn't want my heart to get broke.

"Nothing" I whispered as faintly as the wind.

I didn't talk until we got to the entrance to homeroom.

"Let's go"I said opening the doors.

* * *

Me:Duh Duh Duh!Neko and Kitty finally get to homeroom!What will happen?

Tamaki:Oh boy cookies!*reaches for one*

Neko:No!*Slaps hand away*We made these!

Twins:Really?

Kitty:Yes so no touchie touchie!

Twins:Aww...

Me:Soooo...Bye!


	3. Host Club?

Me:Ok so Neko and Kitty FINALLY get to homeroom!

Kyoyoa:You do know you have been spelling my name wrong.

Me:Then how do you spell it?

Kyoyoa:K-y-o-y-a

Me:oh.

Kyoya:So...do the disclaimer

Me:*snaps out of La La Land*Oh Ok!

Disclaimer:I don't own no Ouran Highschool host club!

Me:Um...On with the story!

* * *

**Kitty P.O.V!**

" Kitty-chan." I told the class,a fake smile on my face.I looked around the classroom,I saw two twins whispering in the back.

"Hi!I'm Neko-chan!" My sister said,smiling and was always so..peppy.

"Awkward" I whispered,taking a seat in the back.

"Hi!I'm Haruhi!Pleasure to meet you." A boy said,shaking his hand."Do you want to go to a club after school?" She asked.

"We would love to." Neko said,butting in.

"Well,we don't need other people at the host club" one of the twins said,turning around.

"Just don't get-" one started.

"-In our way." the other finished.

"Why would I?" I challenged,glaring at them.

"Oh,nothing." They said in unison.

Never in my life had I prepared for my secret to come out so soon.

* * *

Me:Sorry for such a short chapter!

Twins:So a secret eh...

Kitty-chan:*Does a slight yelp* I won't tell!

Hikaru:(/-_-)/ REALLY?

Me:So...Plz comment!


End file.
